


Look above because I'll come back for you

by infiniterhapsody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Angst, Completed, EriFef, EriSol - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Karezi, Lots of couples, M/M, POV Second Person, Sadstuck, albino!Dave, also bro is not dirk and jake is not alpha jake, arasol - Freeform, as for other relationships, because bro cannot be excused from that, bro and mom are dave's and rose's mom and dead and are devorced, dadmom, dave has nightmares, dave's bro / beta jake, equnep, instead trolls are aliens who come on earth to set devices to hide the planet from Condesce, jake is also not really grandpa and is around bro's age, karkat shouts way too much but what else is new, rosemary, strilondes are related, the psiioniic and condesce are mentioned, then they kidnap dave who saw them one day, they are still alive, things happen, you have slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterhapsody/pseuds/infiniterhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day, you think. Eighteenth year of your miserable life begun just a few minutes ago and you still cannot sleep. It's midnight and it's too quiet to be normal. </p><p>Exiting your apartment seemed to have been a good idea, but it turned out to be the opposite. There was no sound at all. Either you are dreaming or something is seriously wrong. Like… for example, this creepy weird horned guy (seriously horns, wtf, why would you cosplay at night, that makes no sense?) who is holding some sort of weird cupcake-like device in the middle of your roof and looking at you like you have grown another head.</p><p>Until you see a black shadow with… wait, is that a fucking chainsaw?<br/>While you were wondering that, you, Dave Strider, just realized that you may have gone to the wrong place at a very wrong time, as you fall down and everything fades to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Dave gets kidnapped by Karkat and Kanaya while venturing to the rooftop. 
> 
> From the other side of the story, the battleship Beforus which carries all the trolls stays near Earth. Every year they come to place devices that would cover Earth from battleships of Alternia. All because they are afraid that Condesce will destroy all the planets in existence.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and it's completed.  
> I have split it in 6 chapters (5 and epilogue).
> 
> Well hope you like it. I just need to figure out how this thing works.

Today is the day, you think. Eighteenth year of your miserable life begun just a few minutes ago and you still cannot sleep. It's midnight and it's too quiet to be normal. You are in a fucking city after all, things are never quiet here: whether it be the streets and/or night life in general. But tonight, on your birthday, everything is too silent to be good.

Whatever is going on, it's definitely bad.

You wonder about your Bro. You really hope that he doesn't have anything to do with this, but you know that he doesn't have super powers (thank god) and you would never wish for him to have ones. If he had one he would probably destroy your soul like he destroys everything he touches. Your strifes on the roof, for example. You never get out of them unscathed, and last few years you finally realized that 1) you would never, ever beat him; 2) you are  probably gonna die one day because of them.

Until you were thirteen, you idolized your brother - everything he did was cool to you - until you heard about interactions of your friends with their families.

They strife too sometimes, like Rose and mom, but they never hurt each other and stop before something bad happens. You guess strifing is what made mom and your Bro (who is actually your father but prefers being called bro, and you are not in position to negotiate) be together for 2 years. Until you were born. You, perhaps the biggest mutant in the whole world, with freakish bright eyes that are also (thanks to your ironically “blessed” luck) sensitive to light so you are forced to wear the shades even inside your own apartment.

Rose is your sister and while she too has some freakish shade of purple in her eyes, they can still pass as somewhat normal, and her eyes, unlike yours, work perfectly fine in light. You really wish you had actually met your mom at some point. Or your sister. You only found out you have mom and sister because Rose found you on chat program Pesterchum and told you facts you later found out were true. You didn’t dare ask your Bro for confirmation, but you do know that your mother’s name was Roxy and Rose’s mom had just that name. You don’t know why they separated, but you found out from Rose that Roxy couldn’t handle Bro anymore and just left with Rose and left you to his “tender” care. But you don’t blame her.

Probably because you are good for nothing and are definitely not needed by your mom. You let Rose psychoanalyze you but you just log off whenever she gets too close to find out the unspoken truth about you. If she found out that you are not as cool as you pretend to be – she may decide that you are not worth the effort and abandon you like everyone else. But deep down, you think that she _knows_ everything about you and that she is not planning to leave you. You wouldn’t withstand the blow of losing more people. God you are pathetic. Your only friends are internet friends, who are located in another city and on a damn island. And your sister is in another state.

Sometimes you wish that you would rather be a vampire – with your luck maybe you will get jumped by one miserable fucker and get bitten by unholy creature of dark. But knowing this fucked up world, planet Jupiter is more likely to lay your planet under siege, or some other creepy aliens.

The next friend on your list – a.k.a. your best bro gog bless his beautiful _not a homo_ soul – strifes with his dad by throwing their unneeded cakes (they own a cake shop and sometimes they don’t sell them all so they use them to attack each other (or unsuspecting visitors, like you. With your fucking luck, you sometimes get caught in the crossfire, but it rarely, VERY RARELY, happens that you get a cake smashed in your face, _hahahahah. Nope, never happened… never,_ you deny, but you know you are lying to yourself)).

And Jade… Jade is fending for herself by hunting animals on her island. Without anyone else to help her. She is too far away from any other living human being and you sometimes wonder if she actually got a better deal than you.

So far you ended up with broken ribs, broken arms, and multiply sword slashes which left scars. You sometimes wish that you were alone, and today is finally a day when you can escape from this shitty apartment.

You stride through the apartment, take your katana, and thank all the fucked up gods of universe (in which you don’t believe in because you don’t follow any religion because they are all wrong) that you see no sign of Bro. He could be out, you hope that he is out. You really don’t want to strife at 12am on your birthday while you are still healing from your recent strife.

Exiting your apartment seemed to have been a good idea, but it turned out to be the opposite. There was no sound at all. Either you are dreaming or something is seriously wrong. Like… for example, this creepy weird horned guy (seriously horns, wtf, why would you cosplay at night, that makes no sense?) who is holding some sort of weird cupcake-like device in the middle of your roof and looking at you like you have grown another head.

Until you see a black shadow with… _wait, is that a fucking chainsaw?_

While you were wondering that, you, Dave Strider, just realized that you may have gone to the wrong place at a very wrong time, as you fall down and everything fades to black.


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Dave meets Karkat.

You wake up in a dark room. You try to stand up but you soon realize that your head hurts so damn much and you cannot think and where the fuck are you and did you just get kidnapped by a weird pale creature with nubby horns that was also very humanoid like and short and had cupcake device in his hands and then someone just hit your head and decided to kidnap you-

Wait. You are not gonna lose your damn fucking mind while your head hurts like someone dropped a brick on your head.

First you have to find out where the fuck you are. You try not to panic but you don’t know whether you would rather want to get killed by your Bro in unfortunate strife than be kidnapped by fucking aliens or whatever the hell that being was and possibly dissected on a table.

You just hope that whatever this is – whatever they plan to do to you, that they will kill you quickly.

But you don’t have time to wonder because the light is suddenly switched on and you cannot see anything and – _god where are my shades, fuck I can’t see anything, I’ll go blind and then I can just… fuck._

And then you see someone standing over your bed. You cover your eyes with your hands to shield your eyes from the light, until it speaks. Or more likely shouts.

“HEY, WRIGGLER ALIEN, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”, you flinch when it tries to take your hand off your face. When it figured you wouldn’t let go he just continued speaking like you aren’t even in the room. Fucking asshole didn't even wait for the dignity of your reply.

“HEY FUCKASS, ARE YOU SURE THIS SHIT EVEN WORKS PROPERLY, HE DIDN’T EVEN RESPOND TO ME AND HE JUST FLINCHED LIKE I WOULD STAB HIM IN HIS FUCKING EYES.”

“No, Karkat you fuckath, the tranthlator is definitely working, juth give him time to reply to you athole.” You are both surprised that this other alien knows your gender – which means they investigated humans. While you are at it, you wonder if these two are also guys or some weird hermaphrodites or whatever.

“Lower the light brightneth it theemth it’th burning hith eyeth or thomething.”

“I KNOW. YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL ME THAT.” You still hold your hand over your eyes and thank gog, you mean god, that you will be able to at least look at something before they dig out your eyes and probably spill your guts on the floor. One can never know when it comes to aliens. You try not to shake but your side and head still hurt from their past abuse.

“THIS SON OF A WASTECHUTE IS NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING AND I DON’T THINK HE IS ACTUALLY WELL, BUT CONSIDERING MY FUCKING LUCK HE MAY BE DYING AND I WOULDN’T KNOW AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU INTEND ME TO LOWER THE FUCKING BRIGHTNESS ON THIS SHIT WHEN IT WON’T TURN ON THE SIDE!”

“The other thide dumbath.”

“OH. RIGHT. SORRY. FUCKING FINALLY.” The alien tones down the light and you are finally able to look at your kidnapper.

He is the same guy (? He definitely looks like a guy) you saw on the roof before someone else decided to try their luck by smashing your poor human piñata’s head.

He is maybe a bit shorter than you, has a dark lensed helm that covers his eyes and dark hair.  And out of the hair you see two short and nubby candy colored (or rather, yellow-orange-red) horns. And his skin is gray, at least from what you can see from what isn’t covered by his black suit with a sign of… is that cancer sign? Definitely an alien then, weird one. You had to invoke the aliens of planet Jupiter. Great, just great.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK , OF ALL THE DAMN COLORS IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE THAT ONE. JUST MY LUCK TO FIND AN ALIEN WHY-“ You decide that you have had enough and decide to speak.

“Well. Just give me my shades back so I don’t go blind and you can stop freakin' out like a damn baby and tell me what the fuck do you want with me.”

The alien just glares at you, suddenly silent, before he leaves your room and shuts the sliding door.

Well, that went well.


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat tries to explain things.  
> Things don't go well.

The alien, you think his name is Karkat, returns to your room after leaving you for… you think 5-10 minutes alone. He is holding your glasses in his hand and he closes the door with his other. You wonder if he decided that you are not worth the effort of being kept alive and will just gut you and leave you to die slowly and painfully.

He just strides over to your bed, puts your glasses on nearby glass table and gets out an injection from his pocket.

“No fuck you get that shit away from me, I’m serious, I know you want to prettify me or whatever but I am not interested in your beauty inject-“, you try to say, but he just slams it into your arm like it was nothing.

“Fuck you, at least let me finish my sentence before you decide to nail me with a needle like a fucking insect.” He just glares at you – you assume he glares at you because you can't see anything behind his cyber glasses or whatever the loving fuck they are, until he speaks again.

“HOLLY SHIT, DO YOU EVER, EVER STOP TALKING? CAN I EVEN ASK YOU A FUCKING QUESTION. LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKASS. IF YOU DON’T STOP TALKING BEFORE I FINISH TALKING I’LL TELL THEM TO THROW YOU IN THE FUCKING SPACE. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOU ARE EVEN ALIVE AND NOT DEAD BECAUSE YOU HAPPENED TO SEE US. YOU HAD LUCK THAT KANAYA WAS WITH ME INSTEAD OF VRISKA BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE TORTURED YOU AND KILLED YOU LIKE A PIECE OF WASTE. SO SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK, ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?”

You don’t wish to push your luck anymore and just nod and let the asshole talk. You decide you don’t know how you feel about this guy. He is annoying and very very angry 99% of time.

“OKAY MY NAME IS KARKAT, I COME FROM A FUCKING AWESOME PLANET CALLED ALTERNIA, AND OUR RACE IS CALLED TROLL-”

You cannot help yourself and start to laugh. “Like those damn trolls on the internet, oh my god why the hell are you even called like that, what the fuck.”

“SHUT UP. NOW. BEFORE I TELL THEM TO CULL YOU.” You have no idea what “to cull” means but you assume it’s connected to becoming a space waste. So you just… shut up. But your head still hurts and his damn loud voice is not making your pain go away. But the more you think about it, the more you realize that every pain in your body is passing.

“OKAY BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK ME, THAT INJECTION I GAVE YOU SHOULD HEAL YOUR WOUNDS, BUT CONSIDERING YOU ARE A DIFFERENT SPECIES IT MIGHT KILL YOU OR WHATEVER THE FUCK SO… GOOD FUCK. I MEAN LUCK, LUCK YOU NOOKSTAIN.”

You have no idea what nook is but you get a bit worried that this shit inside you could kill you.

“OKAY, NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME SO I KNOW HOW TO CALL YOU, HUMAN. AND BEFORE THAT” he leans and whispers “are you the only human with that eye color?”

You wonder why he has something against your eyes but it seems the whole earth has something against you so you just reply. You decide to be honest and not lie because they could just speed up your disembowelment date.

“Dave Strider. Dave is my name. And I don’t know. Maybe. People like me are rare. I am albino, it’s just a fucking genetic mistake. I dunno why you need me here but I don’t want to be here and you took me here like a fuckin virgin sacrifice to some kind of a fuckin dragon in order to do what? Experiment? Didn’t you kidnap enough humans already?”

“SHUT UP. WE DIDN’T KIDNAP ANY HUMAN, WE JUST OBSERVE YOUR PLANET.”

“Why?” you ask, slightly concerned. This cannot be a good thing.

“WE FOUND YOUR PLANET AND YOU ARE LUCKY. IF OUR EMPRESS FOUND YOU BEFORE US, YOU WOULD HAVE ALL BEEN KILLED. BUT NOW MAYBE YOU STAND A CHANCE. WE HAVE A DEVICE WHICH CAN RENDER YOUR PLANET INVISIBLE TO OUR SHIPS SO THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOU. WE ARE ALL TIRED FROM SEEING COUNTLESS WORLDS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION.”

Okay, that makes sense. Somewhat.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU SAW. YOU JUST HAD TO BE UNFORTUNATE ENOUGH TO SEE US. SO IT WAS EITHER KILL YOU OR TAKE YOU WITH US. BUT WE ENDED UP WITH TAKING YOU BECAUSE IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME FOR KANAYA.”

Again that name… Kanaya. You wonder which gender that troll is. 

“KANAYA HATES KILLING UNNECESSARILY SO SHE JUST DECIDED TO GET YOU UNCONSCIOUS.”

Okay definitely a she then.

“Then why don’t you let me go home? Even if I tell someone they won’t believe me and you probably have something to make me forget or something.”

“YOU WOULD RATHER GO BACK TO THAT POOR EXCUSE OF NOT REALLY A LUSUS?”

“Dude, what the fuck is lusus?”

“YOUR ADULT HUMAN MALE GUARDIAN, FUCKASS. THE ONE WHO HURTS YOU ALL THE TIME EVERY NIGHT AND YOU ALWAYS LOSE. DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT?”

This makes your heart beat too fast in your chest. You feel like you will suffocate. How the hell do you breathe again? Seems like your body forgot. How does he know about that? “What? How do you-”

“YOUR HIVE IS ON A PERFECT PLACE TO PUT THE CLOAKING DEVICE. BUT WE COULDN’T PUT IT THERE MANY TIMES BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING WASTECHUTE LUSUS THROWS YOU AROUND LIKE A TWIG. I DON’T THINK THAT’S EVEN NORMAL, I MEAN, I HAVE SEEN OTHER HUMAN LUSUSES AND-”

“Shut up. You don’t know anything about me. I don’t need your pity. How do I know you don’t want me for my body?” Okay that sounded perverted in your brain so you decide to correct yourself quickly. “How do I know you won’t dissect me as soon as I get well enough for your fucked up experiments or other alien shit like that? I'm not your personal Schrodinger's Dave.”

The alien – troll, you correct yourself - just looks at you like you have slam-dunked a laptop. He suddenly blushes, but the blush is gone as quickly as it came. And then he quickly steels himself. You decide that maybe you have hit a bingo and that you are probably gonna end up as an experiment or worse.

“WHATEVER.” He says and exits through the door, leaving you alone.

 

 

 


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave meets other trolls, and time passes.

Two full weeks pass, you think. You haven’t been allowed to leave your room and you would have slit your throat with something if not for your constant visitors.

So far you have met the so called Kanaya, who came to apologize for having to hurt you. You don’t say anything to that but you soon find out that she is a good troll and not as cranky as the others. Rose would have liked her. You know she would because your sister is a huge lesbian and she would definitely want a piece of this beauty. You won’t lie, she is beautiful with her big and beautiful jade eyes and short black hair and black and green dress. The fangs she has are a bit concerning but so are the other teeth you have seen on the other trolls that visited.

Then there was Sollux – the lisping troll who argued with Karkat when you first woke up, the four horned blue/red eyed troll with whom you actually have fun with; You liked him enough. You discovered that he is also a helmsman of the ship and that he and Aradia drive the ship together with their psionic powers, even though only Sollux would be enough. But no one wants to make Sollux empty puppet like his poor relative that is stuck on Condescension’s battleship because he overexerted himself, and he is thankful that Aradia is there with him. It seems like Sollux and Aradia are in happy love relationship. When you asked him about running away from his duties as helmsman, he just laughed and said it doesn’t hurt that much when Aradia is with him. So he is pretty much okay with that. When the ship is not moving (like now, while they stalk Earth from the Moon), he has liberty to have fun and be himself.

Aradia is very weird troll who is fascinated with you, also enthusiastic and interesting girl. You realized her eyes are dark red and when you asked her about it, and about the eyes of every other troll she just said she is lowest on hemospectrum and that she is just ordinary crew member – she also showed you her telekinetic powers and you got worried. If she had telekinetic powers and she was low, then what about the others?

You also met Nepeta who came with Karkat to talk with you. She seemed fascinated with human cats and when you thought about it, she looked like she was rather a cat than a troll. She moved with stalking precision and so silently she caught you off guard many times. It was all fun and games until her ‘morail’ – troll named Equius ordered her to leave because you are an alien and should not be conversed with. You find Equius to be a fucking creepy dude.

You found out from Karkat that morail is something like a best friend/very close almost like family member relationship. He then proceeds to tell you about [troll relationships](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrants). So basically, you have Moirallegiance (aka Nepeta/Equius relationship), Matespritship (something like your love), Auspisticism (you can’t even understand what the fuck that is, Kanaya is expert on that but you don’t even understand what that is anymore) and finally, Kismesissitude. Karkat tried to explain you that being Kismesis with someone means you hate each other equally strong but that you are also sexually attracted to each other and you are allowed to do almost whatever you want unless you maim or kill your partner. 

So far you found out that Eridan – the troll you haven’t met, but who is also one of the commanders like Karkat, is in kismesissitude with Sollux and that they both love to get on each other’s nerves. You haven’t seen them interact and you don’t want to see that. You can’t understand why they would want to be in that quadrant anyway. But whatever, it’s not your business.

You also met Tavros, but you don’t like him too much and consider that he is awful rapper. You had rap battles and he definitely sucked more than you. You think you may have entered a personal hell whenever he visits you. He is not that bad though.

Gamzee only came to see you once. If you didn’t know better, you would say he is on drugs. You find Gamzee ridiculous, but decide not to piss him off when you found out he is a Subjugglator from a juggalo-like cult. You don’t want to understand what the deal with him is. You still think he is completely fun and interesting troll but after you hear rumors about his mood swings you think it would be the best not to antagonize him too much.

You discover that you adore Terezi. She got on your nerves few times but she wasn’t bad. In fact she was interesting, maybe the most of them all. You may have some feelings for her. Definitely a good broship is born. Even though she is  blind, you enjoyed drawing with her (what a nice surprise).

Everything is sunshine and rainbows until you met Vriska. She scared you, but you didn’t show it to her. You didn’t dare to show that you fear that crazy bitch. She laughed constantly, made awful jokes, and considering what Terezi told you about her you figure out you should just stay away from Vriska, whenever possible. From what she told you, the two of them are former morails, but they broke up after Vriska killed indiscriminately to keep her Lusus/guardian/giant spider mom fed. And then the circle of stupidity and revenge came to pass when they maimed each other constantly. But out of the two of them, you grew more fond of Terezi than of Vriska. But after talking with her for a while, you realize Vriska is not a complete psycho and that Terezi may have overreacted. You still want to stay clear of her path.

***

After three weeks pass, the commandant of the ship, the Heiress Apparent, Feferi Peixes, came to visit you. You were definitely not prepared to meet the troll who didn’t order you culled when they took you on the ship. You figure out she is a bit weird, especially considering she talks with fish puns, and it feels like sometimes she is hiding away her true self. You would know, you do a fine job at that yourself. She is also reformist because she plans to take Condesce’s place one day and change the way of her people.

Eridan, who accompanied Feferi that day, seemed to you like an okay guy when you erased the fact that he wanted to exterminate all landdwellers of his species and leave only seadwellers like himself and Feferi alive (you find that a bit alarming) but he is over that now. He has a high position and he is morail with Feferi and it seems like his relationship with Sollux is keeping him from slaying all the members on the board. You do find him very interesting though. He reminds you a bit of yourself. He also seems to be interested in you – as he hinted a few times after the first visit but you don’t know.

***

Karkat keeps visiting you every day. He still doesn’t let you know what they plan to do with you, but you know now for sure that they don’t need anything from you. They won’t even kill you.

Even though two months passed you miss Rose, John and Jade. You don’t know what they think happened to you. Rose is probably losing her damn mind probably thinking that Bro finally killed you and buried you somewhere. You just wish you could let them know you are okay.

***

Days pass and pass and you get uncomfortable. You cannot exit your damn room and you are going mad. Asides from the 12 trolls not leaving you alone, you just want to get yourself locked in and be alone for few days.

***

From time to time, you wake up screaming from your dreams. You dream that you died – that the whole spaceship you are on is a trap set to kill you on every step. Sometimes you dream your Bro. Sometimes you can’t move when you wake up, too afraid to do anything, you can’t even scream. Those times are the worst.

***

Sometimes you see Karkat besides you in the middle of the night. When you asked him the first time why he was here, he said his room is near you and that he hears you scream so he comes in your room to make sure you are alright. You don’t know why but you find that very sweet.

After you spend more time with Karkat, you see that he is in fact a big softie. But you still wonder about his eyes. From what you have gathered, their eyes show you their blood color. Karkat is the only one hiding it and when you asked Terezi, she said she knows his blood color and that he doesn’t want to announce it to everybody for a reason. Then she said she said too much and just shut down. You also discovered that Karkat and Terezi are morails and sometimes they both came in your room and spent time with you. You were grateful for that.

***

One day Karkat decides to trust you enough. When you asked him why he freaked about your eye color before, he glanced away and told you that the two of you are very similar. While he does enjoy respect from the crew, he tells you that it’s only because Feferi didn’t cull his useless nook (equivalent for something like ass, you might want to know about that later on but not now).

When he shows you, you cry.

You have never seen someone with the same eyes like yours. Now you don’t feel so alone. When you tell him that, he says he feels the same. He is some sort of mutant and Feferi is keeping him alive and safe only because he is trustworthy and genius commander, and her good friend. _Other 10 trolls you met know my blood_ , Karkat said _, but they are all sworn to secrecy_.

Then he begins talking about each of the trolls you met and you laugh.

“WHAT? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING, WHAT DID I SAY?”

You decide to kiss him just to shut him up (keep telling yourself that) and say, “Because y’all are crazy.”

***

Three months pass and you don’t know what to do. You feel responsible for disappearing, even though you know it’s not your fault. But you keep thinking you are cursed. Cursed to have abusive guardian, sister you have never met and friends that live far away (you have only seen John, and only one time). You also got kidnapped by friendly aliens. Yay.

***

Nightmares never pass. They keep getting worse and you keep losing sleep.

***

Sometimes you just want to go home.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave makes some decisions.

When you asked about the time flow here and on Earth, you are stunned to learn of the truth. On Earth, only 1 week passed from when you got aboard _Beforus_ battleship. You don’t know how to feel about this. You do actually. You feel fucking relieved that it wasn’t months.

You ask Karkat if it’s possible to leave a message for his Bro on the rooftop. Karkat agrees reluctantly and so they alchemize you paper and pen.

You don’t know what to write in the beginning but then the words just start flowing. While your brother may have had a rich business, you also know that you have credit cards with enough money to go live somewhere else. So you just write. Thankfully you had your wallet with you when they took you away.

> ***
> 
> _bro_
> 
> _i hope you understand why i did this_
> 
> _i_
> 
> _fuck i dont even know how to write this shitty letter_
> 
> _thanks for teaching me how to fight but you just made me fear blood and danger and the sound of metal hitting together without meaning to_
> 
> _i dont want to be a hero_
> 
> _i never wished to be one_
> 
> _im not a hero_
> 
> _but i need to try to live on my own now_
> 
> _i dont hate you i want you to know that_
> 
> _i dont even know how to feel anymore_
> 
> _i cant keep hiding behind these glasses my whole life and keep being stoic like you taught me to be_
> 
> _i just want to be free and i cannot be free with you around_
> 
> _ill go somewhere and live there_
> 
> _probably near rose you know my biological sister you never told me about_
> 
> _but thats okay too because i have a sister how fucking awesome is that_
> 
> _so yeah_
> 
> _goodbye bro and take care_

***

Karkat told you he has to see the letter to see if you wrote anything about them. You said okay and let him do it.

“WHY ARE YOU SURE WE WILL LET YOU GO BACK ON EARTH? WHY DON’T YOU JUST STAY WITH US AND BE HERE SAFE AND SOUND FROM EVERY SHIT YOU EVER FACED THERE?”

But you told him honestly that it’s your planet and that you miss your friends and your sister. Karkat left without a word and didn’t come back whole week. You feel like crying because you keep screwing up.

***

You are surprised by Feferi. The heiress enters room cheerfully with that sometimes-fake smile on her face.

“You can go home.” she said. And then she just left.

***

You are visited by Karkat again. He told you he found where Rose lives and that Kanaya had been stalking the place and making sure that they were normal family. If he had to get you back on Earth, he would not let you go back to shit hole.

You feel thankful for that.

***

Kanaya visits you one day and tells you Rose saw her. They had very interesting conversations and she was confused with her human sarcasm. When Rose heard Kanaya say your name, she went frantic and asked about you. She said you were gone for two weeks and was worried about you. Kanaya told you that she told Rose you were with them, safe, and that you will be returned to her town to live there.

She refused to talk to you about other things she talked with Rose.

You just know she likes Rose, way too much.

You smile.

***

When the day comes for you to be returned to Earth, you are informed that the devices are put in place and that they will come back to your planet every year to check on them.

Earth is beautiful place, they all agree. Even though they have seen ugly sides of your planet, they like it enough not to see it destroyed. They have saved few worlds. It makes you angry to know that if they ever get caught, they would all suffer great consequences.

You both want and don’t want to leave. You made a lot of friends here and Karkat…

You cannot deny it, but you think you love him. All these months he stayed by your side, and whenever he was around you had less nightmares. You liked his company and how he frowned and got irritated by irrelevant things and how caring and kind he actually was behind his though guy exterior.

You are not surprised when he tells you he is flushed for you. You just kiss him and tell him to visit you again next year. You won’t forget him and you will wait for him. But you need to sort out your life.

And then you will decide if you want to go with the trolls.

“ONE YEAR DAVE. ONE YEAR. I WILL WAIT FOR YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BUT DON’T YOU DARE DISAPPEAR ON ME CAUSE I WILL FIND YOU AND DRAG YOUR NOOKLIKEASS HERE UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF.”

You kiss him again (to shut him up, you stubbornly say to yourself) and laugh.

“I’d like to see you try.”

 


	6. Epilogue: The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer.

1 year has passed and you keep looking through your window from your new apartment. You crashed near Rose, and finally met your mom and sister. Roxy cried when she saw you and apologized for not being there for you. She regretted her decisions to leave you behind but she is glad that you are here now.

Rose is interesting too. Except she tried to pry your head open to find out as much as possible about trolls. All because she fell in love with Kanaya (and of course, out of her genuine concern for your well being).

When you told her they will come back, she looked at you and smirked, knitted you a red scarf and whispered “Karkat” in your ear. Fucking Lalondes. Both of them are crazy but you love them all.

***

You see John and Jade and love being in their company. When you got drunk once you told them all about Karkat. Jade said she would love to see them. You were just way too surprised that they believed you about aliens who decided that kidnapping you may be the good decision.

***

Rose told you that you have changed.

You didn’t realize, but now you see that you have.

***

You don’t hear anything from your bro. But your mom did. She said Dirk called her once and told her to tell you one day that he was sorry. And that sorry is not enough to apologize. He met someone called Jake, 45 year old adventurist and apparently pretty fun and crazy guy. You somewhat feel happy for him.

***

When they come back you know that they have come back for an answer.

You were with John, Jade and Rose at that time, and John’s father came to visit too. Dad Egbert fell in love with your mom (you heard John tell you that in confidence), and from what you know, she fell in love too.

When the trolls asked four of you and your mom and John’s dad to come with them, the guardians declined but said that life of adventuring in space and other planets wouldn’t be bad for y'all as long as you keep coming back every year.

Jade, John and Rose says yes. Kanaya starts blushing way too much and Rose just goes and kisses her like there was no tomorrow.

Then you look at Karkat who is waiting for your answer.

But when he smiles (oh and that smile, because his smiles are so rare and he only shows them to you), you already know he knows what you are going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. I hope you liked it ^_^  
> It's kinda hard writing in second POV, but reading all those fanfics in second POV made it look like it was easy :)  
> I just got this idea all of the sudden and had to write it out.


End file.
